AJ's Diary
by Princess of Attitude
Summary: This is just a sample of what I think it would be like if I was in this story with a bunch of other people from other things. I suk at summaries so just read and review pleez! NOTE: Not really in diary form, but it's from my POV...


AJ's Diary

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: I have my own little world thing so this is a crossover of…well…a lot of stuff kindda. Get used to it. Oh, and AJ isn't very well educated, so this is proper grammar...for the most part. You'll figure out what I mean if you just read it. So read it and then review it! Thank you much!

Chapter 1

He was walking home from the movie theater alone. He knew he shouldn't and he regretted it when he saw the blue mustang coming towards him. He was bout to get jumped and he knew it. They stopped the car and jumped out. He ran for it, but not fast enough. Of course, he knew he should be better 'cause he wanted to run for track this year. BAM! He was knocked on the ground and the wind was knocked right out of him.

He yelled, "Soda…Darry…" but didn't think they could hear him. He felt a hand go over his mouth and he bit it, feeling the blood run through his teeth. He heard a muttered curse and got slugged. Next thing he knew, they were stuffing a handkerchief in his mouth to try and shut him up.

"Shut him up!" they all yelled…too late. WHAM! The guy who was holding him down was down himself. It was Soda and Darry, his brothers, and me and Steve and Two-Bit were right behind them, scaring off them dumb socs. See, we're greasers and they are socs. They are the goody-two-shoes and we are the hoods.

Soda was holding Ponyboy and saying calm, comforting things.

"Pony you ok?" I said.

"Yeah, I am," replied Pony.

"Why was you walking alone, Pony?" Two-Bit said.

"I don't know…I didn't think," was his answer.

"You're always not thinking," said Darry.

"Aw, leave our kid-brother alone! If he would have had something, they would have hurt him worse," said Sodapop.

"Well let's get home. I'm tired," I said.

"Hey, AJ, you spending the night again?" asked Soda.

"Yeah, I guess…if your offering."

"Yeah. Come on, you two, let's go," said Darry. So me, Soda, Pony, and Darry all headed home.

See, I have a home, but me and my rents don't get along so I sleep at other people's houses…mostly the Curtis house. Their rents were like my own, but they were nice so they kindda adopted me…that was until they died. But the boys have me stay there most of the time. Sometimes I go over to Two-Bit's, or Dally's, or maybe even Steve's. Once I stayed at Johnny's.

We were at the house (I sleep in the same bed as soda and pony. They share a bed and Darry gets his own, but I like sleeping with soda and pony. I tried Darry's once and it was too hard.) Pony was doing his homework, I was in bed already, Soda was getting ready for bed, and Darry was out.

Soda came in and said to Pony, "Get in bed. Come on!" I was behind Soda and Pony was in front of him. Soda said, "You guys cold?"

"Yes," we said and he put his arms around both of us. In the morning Darry was already up. Then pony got up and me and Soda just laid in bed. He had his arm on me and we just wouldn't get up until Darry and Pony both came in and dog piled us. So we got up and got dressed and ate breakfast.

Then me and Pony headed to meet Johnny and Dally to get to the nightly double. We meet them at the street corner and as we were walking away the boys noticed a girl walk by and boy did there heads turn! I laughed before I punched Dally. I am the only one that can get away with it. Then we stopped by the DX where Steve and Sodapop work to get some soda and cash. Then we headed off somewhere we could cause trouble. Then we went to the nightly double and saw some teeny bopper movie. While we were there two girls came and sat in front of us. Of course Dally got all rebel and started acting like a jerk. And boy were the girls ticked. They yelled at him and he went to get a soda for them and came back. One of the girls threw it at him and he started up again. Johnny and me told him to stop.

I said, "Dally, stop or I will sock you!" And he stopped and left and the girls had the boys come up front with them and then asked me if I would like to come up too. I said, "Sure." And I came up. Then Two-Bit came by and scared the crap out of us and gave us some beer. And some cigarettes. Then Pony, me, and Cherry (one of the girls, the other was Marsha) went to get sodas and popcorn. They started talking 'bout socs and greasers. We paid and Pony said we should get back before Two-Bit thought we ran off to get married. I would have been their bridesmaid. I had to laugh at that.

We headed back and I fell asleep on Johnny's arm; they woke me up after the movie. Then on the way home we found Malfoy, one of my best friends. He came and put his arm around my shoulder and we walked hand in hand. And then we all headed to the lot and we sat down and I leaned against him and fell asleep again. Then he woke me up and we headed home. Me and him were outside and Pony headed in. Then Malfoy went home and I was on my way in when Pony came running out. Me and him ran towards the lot to get Johnny and the three of us went to the park.

We were chilling and letting off steam when the socs pulled up and came out. We knew they were drunk. The lead guy, who was Cherry's boyfriend, name was Bob; he came up and said, "What's a pretty little girl like you doing with trash like them?"

"Just waiting to get trash like you to come around so I can kick your butt," I replied and spit at him. Pony, Johnny, and me all ran, but they got us. They then took me and Pony and tried drowning us, but I kicked one guy where it hurts. They knocked me out. When Pony woke up me and him were lying on the ground; I was still out so Johnny and Pony carried me to Buck's to get Dally. Pony and me were wet so when we got there Dally had some girls come up and help me get changed, me being knocked out and all still.

We headed down and found Malfoy downstairs once I woke up. We went to his house for a while. We still didn't want to go home so we all headed out to the country and we let off more steam 'bout us getting beat up. The boys were all chasing me; nobody caught me for a while, but then BOOM! Malfoy came 'round the corner and tackled me. We rolled on the ground for a little and then I fell asleep in his arms.

If you're wondering why I keep falling asleep, it's 'cause I don't sleep much. I stay awake thinking 'bout my family. I don't live in my house 'cause my brothers both hate me. One hits me and the other thinks women are God's toys for men to play with. He sleeps with one, gets them pregnant, leaves them, goes on to the next one, and so on and so forth. So basically, I can't stand to be there. So I go to Pony's and sit in bed or out in the living room thinking 'bout things and my life.

Anyway we all stayed there 'bout two, three days tops. We headed home and on our way there I was walking and twisted my ankle. I thought it was real bad so we headed to the hospital and while we where there they called Soda and Darry. The doctors told me I was fine and Darry and Soda showed up. Soda gave Pony a hug, then Darry did, and then they all hugged. They looked at me and said, "Get over here," and gave me a hug too. They looked around, at Johnny and Malfoy, and gave them a hug too so it was hugs all around. I laughed as everyone hugged each other.

The boys went home, I went to Malfoy's, and Johnny went to Pony's. Me and Malfoy sat on his bed, talking 'bout my problems and his. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up the next morning, soon heading to Pony's. He cooked breakfast for us both. Soda was still asleep so I headed into the bedroom and lay down next to him. I ended up going to sleep until he woke up and woke me up. We just laid next to each talking.

Pony came in and soda left. Pony lay down next to me and pushed my hair out of my eyes before kissed my cheek. Then we kissed, and I mean **_really_** kissed. Soda, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit were in the doorway.

"Oooooo," they went before making kissing faces at us. I threw a pillow at them and closed the door. I laid back down next to pony. He then kissed me again. We got up and got ready to go and came out and everybody said, "Look, it's the love birds!"

At this point Dally and Johnny came in and said, "Who are love birds?"

Darry said in reply, "They are," and pointed at us.

"Yes, we are," I said and grabbed Pony's hand. We sat on the couch together. I leaned in on him, laying my head on his shoulder. He pushed my hair out of my eyes. Then we said, "Two-Bit, Mickey's on TV." And life went back to normal like me and Pony were not acting like love birds.

Soda had to get up to head for work and then I sat there and changed the channel when everybody, but Pony and Johnny left to MTV. We sat there and watched TV for a while. Then Soda came home at 5:00 and we all sat and watched TV until Darry came home, who made us get up and go outside and play so we could say we actually did something. Me and Pony then drove to a drive-in movie; it was a romance movie and I leaned on his arm and we watched the movie in his car. I got up and went to grab us some popcorn and drinks and some soc tried to give me a kiss. I elbowed him then headed back and got back in the car. We finished the movie and went home and to bed.

Soda was there and I went in and tickled him. He smacked me so Pony and I lay back down. I kissed Soda on the forehead and Pony on the lips. We got up the next morning and found my brother (I have a few brothers cause a lot of guys adopted me as there little sister. Khleo is one of them), Khleo, asleep on the couch I went over and jumped on him to wake him up. He pretended to bite my arm. I made breakfast for everybody and we ate and luckily I made extras cause Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally all came over and ate breakfast with us. We then watched TV for a while. Darry and Steve went to work and Soda stayed home with the rest of us. It was just for a while that he stayed, but that was all we wanted. He never stays home, he goes to work all day, every day. Then Soda left and I got up to give him a kiss (on the cheek) good-bye and plopped back down on Khleo.

"Big butt coming through!" he said and I smacked his leg and watched more TV.

Then Soda, Darry, and Steve came home. I was sleeping, laying across everybody with Johnny at my feet, Khleo at my middle, and Pony at my head, which was on his lap. They were all sleeping too so Soda and Steve just laid on the ground and Darry in his chair. They fell asleep and then Malfoy came over 'bout 1 hour later. Then Darry wokr up, who woke Steve, who woke Soda, who woke Johnny, who slipped out and woke Khleo, who slipped out. They watched TV for a while, 'bout 2 more hours. Then they woke Pony, who kissed me, which woke me up. We all watched TV for a while then I got up to cook food.

Everybody loves my cooking and because I keep the door open everybody comes over so I always know to make lots of extras. The first person to come over was Dally, and then came Tim, and then Trish and Tina. And we all ate my good food.

* * *

Mmk. That's all I have. Hope you liked, don't tell me it sucked. Pretend you liked it if you didn't. No flames pleez! Thank you much. Thanks to my BETA, Mackenzie (who's fanfiction account name is 03 – Baby Girl – 93)! Now review and no smiling…or I'll kill your pet! –laughs an evil maniacal laughter as your mouse is forced to click the review button- -laughs some more evil maniacal laughter as you are forced to right a good review- Now good night & good luck! 


End file.
